


your body

by dolcemorte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, M/M, glad that's a tag, maybe they don't bother him that much, piers gets no rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: piers is tired of raihan's unsolictied dick pics.
Relationships: Raihan (Pokemon)/ Piers (Pokemon), piers/raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	your body

**Bloody hell.**

Piers eyed his phone like it had just sprouted a Corviknight's wings. Nothing kills the mood of receiving a text from Marnie about how well her tenure as the Spikemuth Gym Leader was going like an uninvited picture of Raihan's knob. Of course followed by a winking emoji, to top off a member thick enough to rival his Duraludon. Ought to carry a license for _that_ thing. He'd be lying if he said the picture didn't bring a small flush to his pale cheeks, didn't light a bite of a fire in him. If he stared at it any longer it might burn a hole into his screen.

Arceus save his poor Rotom Phone being shoved near the Dragon Trainer's junk that often. It's not the first in their short relationship and Piers believes it's far from the last. It was likely a little unfair that musician never sent any back, but Raihan never seemed to expect him to. His own body wasn't too impressive by comparison. He's been told otherwise, but it's just hollow flattery. Regardless of what his attire, including the collar Raihan often needled him on, might say about him. Selfies aren't his ballgame, unlike Raihan who might actually die if his phone isn't on him for half the day. He's seen him go stir-crazy after a few hours without updating his social media profiles. 

Piers resisted the urge to just send a picture of him flipping the bird back. If any of this leaked he'd never do another show again, not that he or Spikemuth could get more gutter than they already were. Not to mention he had to make sure his phone was always conveniently faced away from Marnie, lest she sees something her older brother would _really_ rather not explain. Ever. He loves his boyfriend, honestly. Even if he's a tad... cheeky. In multiple ways.

That being said it was a rather nice dick - Piers hums to himself as he saves the photo for later. So much for being a model older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> arceus is going to smite them


End file.
